Mane Six: Dates
by PonyMareBella
Summary: The mane six go on dates with their new coltfriends. (Sequel to 'Mane Six: Love') (Ruploaded from my account KittyKatBella)
1. Rainbow Dash and Con Extreme's Date

Rainbow Dash and Con Extreme raced through the blue sky, Rainbow way ahead of Con. She stopped to wait for the yellow Pegasus on a cloud and snickered slightly when he collapsed next to her. They had been dating for a while now, but that didn't mean she was gonna let him win.

"Wow, you really need to work on your sped," Rainbow teased. Con glared at her but then softened a little.

"Well, there's a few things I can do better than you," Con smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow didn't believe him, "Like what?"

"I can make the best drm omelets you've ever tasted!" Con boasted.

"Oh, is that right?" Rainbow asked, "Why don't you show me?"

"Alright, race you to my house!" Con cried, speeding off, but Rainbow caught up easily and passed him. She skidded to a halt in front of Con's door and waited for him to arrive.

"I won," Rainbow said when Con landed.

"Ugh, whatever," Con groaned, walking inside, "C'mon." Con pulled out everything and started cooking a very messy olemelt. After a few minutes he set a plate down in front of Rainbow Dash and sat down with his own plate.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a date," Rainbow smiled.

"What?" Con blushed slightly, "Naw, I'm just proving my awesome culenary skills to ya."

"Sure," Rainbow laughed, "Whatever you say. C'mon, let's fly!"

"Way ahead of you!" Con yelled as he streaked out the door. He saw a rainbow pass him and flapped his wings harder, but she still beat him to the park.

"Y'know, maybe we should go on a date sometime," Rainbow smirked.

"Really?" Con asked, "Where?"

"Well, I _do_ have these tickets to the Wonderbolts' next show," Rainbow showed Con the two tickets, "But you couldn't possibly be into that kind of stuff."

"What?!" Con cried out happily, "But how?! They've been sold out for months!"

"Remember when I won the Best Young Fliers competition?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes," Con grumbled. He had also been in the competition.

"Well, along with getting to spend a day with the Wonderbolts, I get first dibs on tickets to any show they put on!" Rainbow explained.

"Woah, awesome!" Con smiled.

* * *

Rainbow and Con were sitting in the cloud bleachers of the stadium in Cloudsdale, where the show was to take place.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Con said, looking around.

"See? I told you it was awesome," Rainbow said.

"And I never doubted you," Con rolled his eyes, "Hey, the show is starting!" The Wonderbolts did a bunch of cool tricks, and during one of them Con recognized one of them.

"Hey, that's my brother!" He yelled loudly, pointing a Wonderbolt with black hair.

"Who, ThunderScam?" Rainbow asked, looking at where Con was pointing.

"Yeah!" Con beamed. A few Pegasi scoffed.

"Yeah right," One said, "And I'm Princess Celestia. Do you know how many Pegasi say that they're related to a Wonderbolt?"

"But he really is my brother!" Con said angrily.

"Sure, little dude," Another laughed, "Keep daydreaming."

"Hey, if he says that's his brother, then that's his brother!" Rainbow snapped. The Pegasi looked surprised then went back to watching the show.

* * *

Afterwards, Con flew over to where the Wondercolts were staying, but got stopped by a guard.

"Sorry, but no fans allowed right now," The guard said, "The Wondercolts need to relax." A dandelion yellow Pegasus exited and saw Con.

"Ah, yo, you can let him in," He said, "That's my bro."

"Um, alright," The guard said, moving to let Con in, but stopped in front of Rainbow.

"She's with me," Con smiled and the guard let Rainbow through, "Rainbow, this is my bro, ThunderScam. Thunder, this is Rainbow."

"I. Am. Suuuuch a huge fan!" Rainbow said.

"Well, always nice to meet a fan," Thunder smiled. His cutie mark was a thunderbolt and a bit. He turned to Con, "So, is this your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Con smiled.

"Awesome! Thunder rustled Con's mane, "Nice, little bro. Well, gotta get going. See ya!"

Con and Rainbow left, Rainbow holding an autograghed picture of Thunder.


	2. Twilight Sparkle and Book Worm's Date

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Book Worm were in the library. They had started a book club a while ago, and right now they were reading the book together. They did everything together, because about a year ago they had started dating. Actually, it was a year ago tomorrow. Twilight stopped reading aloud and looked up at Book Worm.

"Hey, Book?" Twilight spoke.

"Yes, Twi?" Book Worm said.

"You know, we've been dating for about a year," Twilight said, "One year ago, tomorrow. I was wondering if, you know, we could do something special?"

"What do you mean?" Book Worm asked.

"Nothing to do with books or reading," Twilight said, "Nothing against them. It's just, I wanna do something really nice, like maybe go out for dinner."

"Well, perhaps that could be arranged," Book Worm smiled shyly. He still couldn't believe that he was dating the princess. She was really nice, and loved to read.

"Oh, thank you, Book," Twilight smiled and gave the colt a small hug.

* * *

Twilight was all ready for her date, and was waiting for Book Worm. She sat near the front door, wearing her Grand Galloping Gala dress and glass slippers that Rarity made for her. She heard a knock on the door and answered it to see a nervous Book Worm in a tux. He looked at the princess and admired her outfit.

"You-you look very pretty," Book Worm said. Twilight blushed and smiled as the two walked outside to the long chariot that Book Worm had rented.

"Book, how did you afford this?" Twilight asked, impressed.

"W-well, I-I had been saving up f-for a while," Book Worm explained, "That's also how I'm affording the dinner."

"Why? Is it expensive?" Twilight asked as they stepped into the chariot.

"Well, yes," Book Worm smiled, "It is the nicest place I could find." A few minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant.

"Wow, it's so nice!" Twilight gasped as the waiter led them to a table.

"The best restaurant bits can buy," Book Worm said. They sat down and each opened a menu. It was silent for a while until the waiter came by.

"Have you made your desision?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Book Worm nodded, "I'd like the carrot stew."

"Me too," Twilight said, smiling. She loves carrot stew.

"That's two carrot stews," The waiter said, "Anything else?"

"Um, can we have some more bread?" Book Worm asked.

"Certainly," the waiter said and walked off. It was silent again and Twilight and Book Worm looked at each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Twilight asked.

"I saw that they're building a new restaurant," Book Worm informed.

"Oh, yeah, I read about it in _Equestria Daily,"_ Twilight said, "It seems really cool. It gave an example of the menu, and it has lots of my favorite foods."

"Like what?" Book Worm.

"Apple pie, apple sause, apple fritters," Twilight named a few, "Apparently it's an apple resuraunt."

"Oh, I love apple fritters," Book Worm said. He took a sip of his apple juice.

The waiter came by and gave Twilight and Book Worm their food and they started eating. After they were done eating and laughing, Book Worm payed for the food and they left. They took a short walk through the park, admiring the cool night, the full moon shining brightly down on them.

"This was really fun," Twilight said when they arrived at her castle, "Thanks for this, Book."

"My pleasure," Book Worm smiled.

"Goodnight," Twilight said, heading inside, but not before giving Book Worm a kiss.


	3. Pinkie Pie and Butter Bread's Date

Pinkie Pie and Butter Bread were walking to the beach, Pinkie wearing her scuba, floaties, mask, and everything else she wore when swimming. Butter was carrying everything, including the beach towels, umbrella, snacks, and other supplies. They were 'dating' now, but it was only a title. They acted like best friends and had never been on an actual date, but they still had fun.

"Come on, Butter!" Pinkie called, "I can't wait to swim!"

"Coming!" Butter cried happily. He was really strong, but he was going slower so that everything wouldn't fall. They arrived at the beach and Butter ran forward suddenly, tripping on a rock and making everything go flying. Pinkie and Butter cried out and watched as everything fell back down, towels spread out under the umbrella and the cooler right-side up, opened, and the ice and drinks and snacks fell in, making the cooler close.

"Nice job, Butter!" Pinkie smiled and trotted forward to the towels.

"Thanks!" Butter followed the pink pony, "Um, what'd I do?"

The two ate lunch- daffodil and daisy sandwiches- and played catch with the beach ball they had brought. After that they swam for a while and more ponies started appearing, and the answer was soon revealed.

"Come one, come all!" They heard a voice call out, "To the Sand Castle Contest!"

"A sand castle contest?!" Pinkie gasped happily, "We should so totally do that! C'mon, Butter!"

The two rushed over to the area where the contest was being held, bringing along a pail and two shovels. They put their names on the sign-up list and chose a spot.

"You have one hour to build the best sand castle!" The voice explained, "The best castle gets a mystery prize! And...GO!" An air horn sounded and Pinkie and Butter started to build. Pinkie took the bucket and ran to the water, scooping some up and running carefully back. Butter built up the castle and Pinkie went back to their spot, grabbing some of her balloons.

"Why do you have balloons?" Butter asked, confused.

"I'm always prepared!" Pinkie smiled, blowing up a balloon and shaping it into a flag. She buried the bottom in the highest tower of the castle. She took a shovel and smoothed over the walls. They worked for a few more minutes before a yellow Pegasus walked by and then stopped.

"Hey, Butter!" It was Con, "C'mon, we need you!" I've been looking everywhere for ya!"

"Not today, Con," Butter shook his head, "I'm with Pinkie Pie!" He pointed at Pinkie Pie, who was over by the water. She saw them looking at her and waved and she walked back and set down the pail of water.

"Hi, Con!" She said, "What are you doing here? Are you in the contest?"

"Yeah, me and Pocket," Con nodded towards the red unicorn colt, who was building a castle. One of the rules was no magic allowed.

"Oh, cool!" Pinkie smiled, "So, I guess it's a contest between friends, huh?" She giggled and snorted.

"Yeah, I guess," Con said. He looked at Butter one last time before walking back over to Pocket.

"Ooh, you know what would make this look really good?" Butter asked, "Some seashells!"

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "I'll go get some!" She strapped on her scuba mask and dove into the water. Butter stared after her, confused, until she resurfaced with a hoof-ful of large shells. They were completely unbroken and really pretty.

"Wow, nice thinking!" Butter said, taking some of the shells and placing them on the walls of the castle.

"Wait, I have an even better idea!" Pinkie gasped. She took a small bit of sand and shaped it into a little pony with wings and a horn, sitting right next to the castle, "It's Princess Ocean Sand!" Pinkie giggled.

"Wow, that's really good, Pinkie!" Butter said, looking closely at the sand pony. He thought for a moment and started to dig into the sand nearby, pulling up a little shell shaped like a tiara, placing it on the sand pony's head.

"Wow, that's even better!" Pinkie jumped a little. The two ended by digging out a moat around the castle and filling it with water. The air horn sounded again and everypony stopped building. The judges came by, rating each castle on a scale of one to five. They reached Pinkie and Butter's castle.

"Ah, yes, Team Party Ponies," One judge said.

"I named us that," Pinkie giggled. The judges looked at the castle, noting the little sand pony. They each wrote on their clipboards and moved on. After examining each castle, they stood at the front of the beach.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," One judge said, "Me and my fellow judges had talked about it, and we've decided on the winners. The winner is…" He looked around at everypony, building suspention, "Team LyraBon!" Two fillies on the other end of the beach, Lyra and Bon Bon, jumped up and down, squealing.

"Aw, we didn't win," Butter said sadly.

"That's alright, Butter," Pinkie smiled, "It was fun, and that's all that matters! Thanks, this was a fun date." Pinkie gave Butter a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile.


	4. Fluttershy and Creature Quill's Date

Fluttershy and Creature Quill were walking through the woods, silently appreciating the nature. The light summer wind wrustled their manes and the leaves above them. They had been dating for about a month or two, and Fluttershy had helped Creature get some of his stories published.

"This is really nice, Creature," Fluttershy broke the silence, startling Creature but he turned to her and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," He smiled, "I come here all the time for insperation.

"I can see why," Fluttershy said, "It's so quiet."

"Yeah, now it is," Creature laughed, "You wouldn't _believe_ some of the adventures I've had in this very spot."

"Did you write about some of them?" Fluttershy asked.

"How'd you know?" Creature gasped, acting surprised.

"I know you, Creature," Fluttershy laughed lightly.

"And I know you, too," Creature smiled at the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh you do, do you?" Fluttershy smiled back.

"I do," Creature said, "You don't have a favorite animal, apart from your pet bunny, Angel. You have a beautiful singing voice, but awful stage fright. Your special talent is animal care…"

"You do know me," Fluttershy said, "But I also know you. You're favorite animal is the lion, and you've always wanted to meet one. You're good at singing, but not good enough to be famous. No offence-"

"None taken," Creature said.

"And your special talent is writing funny stories where the main characters are animals," Fluttershy finished.

"Yup, that's me alright," Creature said, "Hey, let's have a picnic."

"Now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, we can go back and pack a lunch and come back," Creature explained, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

The two rushed home and returned about half-an-hour later with a picnic basket and a blanket. Creature used his magic to spread the blanket out and they sat down. Creature gave Fluttershy her sandwich and a squirrel scampered over.

"Here you go little guy," Fluttershy took out a bag of nuts and gave the squirrel a few.

"Oh, so _that's_ what those were for," Creature said.

"Yeah, I thought the critters could have a little lunch, too," Fluttershy explained.

"That's really nice of you," Creature smiled and took a few nuts, tossing them to the chipmunks and squirrels nearby. They ate their lunch, talking and laughing. They heard rumbles in the sky and looked up, seeing some Pegasi moving some rain clouds into the air.

"Wait! Wait!" Creature called up, but they couldn't hear him, and they started to make it rain. First a drizzle, then it poured.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy gasped as she became soaked.

"C'mon!" Creature yelled over the storm, "Let's find somewhere to stay until it dies down!" They ran through the trees, Fluttershy using her wings to cover her face. They found a cave and ran inside, shaking themselves dry.

"That was so sudden," Fluttershy said, "I don't remember the Pegasi planning a rainfall for today, at least not right now."

"Maybe they decided to move it from later to now," Creature said, shaking the water out of his ears.

"I suppose," Fluttershy said, flapping her wings to dry them, "So, what do we do now?"

"Ooh, we could tell ghost stories," Creature smiled.

"Oh, no," Fluttershy said quickly and shook her head, "Not ghost stories."

"Oh right," Creature said, "I forgot that you don't like ghost stories. How about my stories?" He made some paper appear in front of him using his magic and started to read aloud.

* * *

After an hour or two, the rain let up and the two started to head home. The forest was filled with a light mist, and there were raindrops everywhere.

"That was a really crazy date," Creature laughed.

"Date?" Fluttershy asked, looking over at Creature.

"Well, why not?" The unicorn smiled and headed home after kissing Fluttershy goodbye.


	5. Applejack and Simple Ways' Date

Applejack was once again on the train to Appleloosa, all by herself. She was going to see Simple Ways. They had been writing each other letters, and he asked her if she could come and visit again. You could sorta say that they were dating, but it was a long distance relationship.

The train stopped and Applejack stepped off the train. Her brown hat had a black bow around it that looked very well together. She had decided to look a little prettier when she visited, but not much. She looked around and spotted Simple Ways waiting for her in the station. She walked over and greeted.

"AJ!" Simple Ways jumped up and went to hug the orange mare.

"SW!" Applejack hugged him back. When they wrote their letters, they had abbreviated each others names to make it easier.

"Gosh, it's been so long," Simple Ways said as they walked into town.

"Aw, c'mon, SW," Applejack said, "It's hardly been a half year."

"Yeah, that's quite a while," Simple Ways said. They walked into a restaurant and sat down. It wasn't fancy, not at all. The seats were made of hay and the wooden tables were a bit rough around the edges, but it was nice. For Applejack and Simple Ways, at least.

 _Rarity wouldn't set hoof in this place,_ Applejack thought to herself.

"I like that bow," Simple Ways pointed at the black bow on Applejack's hat.

"Ya do?" Applejack tilted her hat a bit, "Thanks. I thought I'd do a little somethin'. Y'know, it being only the second time we saw each other. I have missed ya, though."

"Yeah, I've missed you, too," Simple Ways said, smiling.

"So, anythin' new been happening?" Applejack asked, "Anythin' ya haven't mentioned in your letters?"

"Not much, really," Simple Ways said, "I've been trying my darnest to keep you up-ta-date. Oh, but remember those zap apple seeds ya sent?"

"Yeah, what 'bout them?" Applejack asked.

"Well, they grew, but they don't have any apples," Simple Ways said.

"Well, they only appear at a certain time of the year," Applejack explained, "Write me when they do appear and I'll come up and help ye with the harvestin'."

"Thanks, that'll help a lot," Simple Ways smiled. The two ate lunch and went to walk around town. They decided to take a walk in the orchard again. Simple Ways showed Applejack all the zap apple trees that had grown overnight.

"See, there are five stages of the zap apples," Applejack explained, "You got timber wolves 'round these parts, right?"

"Not usually, but every once in a while we hear them howl," Simple Ways said.

"Well, the first sign of the zap apples comin' is, the day before they appear, the timber wolves will howl," Applejack said, "Next, the leaves will appear, The day after, the flowers appear, and the crows come. After that, thunder will sound and the gray zap apples will grow. The day after that they turn into a rainbow color and if they're not picked on the fifth day, they disappear."

"Wow, it seems like fun to harvest them," Simple Ways said, "I'll be sure to write you when they appear. It would be a fun time to hang out."

"Yeah, it's hard work to harvest them, but it's worth it," Applejack said, "Mah Granny Smith makes the best darn zap apple jam this side of Equestria. I'll send you some after I leave."

"I can't wait to taste some," Simple Ways licked his lips, "They sound so goood!"

"Trust me, they are," Applejack smiled.

* * *

The two talked until the end of the day, when Applejack had to go home.

"It was great seeing ya again, AJ," Simple Ways said as they were waiting at the train station.

"You too, SW," Applejack smiled, "Ah'll try to come back soon."

"Well, there's your train," Simple Ways sighed as the train pulled into the station, "Ah wish you didn' have to leave."

"Yeah, me too," Applejack sighed, "Thanks for this, though. It was nice."

"Sorta like a...date?" Simple Ways asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Applejack smiled and gave Simple Ways a hug, "Bye, SW. See you next time."


	6. Rarity and Pocket Textbook's Date

Rarity was rushing around her room, looking in her closet and other places. Opel, Rarity's cat, was sitting on Rarity's bed, grooming herself. Rarity pulled out her Gala dress.

"What do you think, Opel?" Rarity asked, showing the cat the dress with her magic. Opel meowed, "You're right, I've already done this. What I need is a brand new dress, just for this occasion. Hmm…" Rarity took out a paper and pencil and started to sketch a pattern.

* * *

Later that day, Rarity heard a knock on her front door.

"Oh, he's here!" She cried, rushing to the front door. She opened it to see a nervous Pocket Textbook wearing a tux. He looked at Rarity and smiled.

"You-you look v-very nice, R-Rarity," He said, smiling. Rarity was wearing a black dress with some dark purple and rose patterns at the bottom.

"Thank you, darling," Rarity smiled. She saw that Pocket's horn was glowing with magic, "What's that you've got there?"

"Huh?" Pocket blushed, "Oh, um, I got these for you." He pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. They were all red, except for a single pink rose in the middle.

"Oh, these are simply lovely!" Rarity gasped, taking the roses with her own magic and smelling them, "Thank you, Pocket darling."

"My pleasure," Pocket smiled and led Rarity to a long chariot he had rented. They stepped inside and it dropped them off at the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville. They were led to a table and sat down. The looked at the menus and picked out their food.

"So, how have you been?" Rarity asked.

"Well, Con has been pulling me into more and more scams ever since he found out we were dating," Pocket sighed, "I'm afraid he's jealous of our relationship and is trying to keep us apart."

"Well, that's not very nice," Rarity frowned.

"No, he's not," Pocket agreed, "But I managed to get away for our date, so that's good."

"Yes, I suppose so," Rarity smiled. The waiter walked up hold a pencil and note pad with his magic.

"What may I get for you?" he asked.

"I'd love some pasta," Rarity said.

"As would I," Pocket said, "With a side of fruit, please."

"Coming right up," The waiter said, walking off. About twenty minutes later, the waiter returned with two plates of spaghetti and a small bowl of mixed fruit. He set them down on the table. After they ate, Pocket payed for the food and Rarity gave the waiter a big tip.

Rarity and Pocket walked home, taking the scenic route. The full moon was bright as it shone down on the couple. The two stopped at the side of the rode to look around. It was very quiet and dark. Very few ponies were out, but the ones that were were mares and stallions bringing their foals inside for the night. Rarity looked up at the moon as she and Pocket sat side by side.

"The moon sure is lovely tonight," the white unicorn said quietly. Pocket looked up.

"Yes, it is," Pocket agreed. He looked at Rarity, who was leaning against them, her eyes slightly closed, "Are you tired, Rarity?"

"A bit," Rarity yawned, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Pocket smiled and stood up, "Come on, let's get you home."

Pocket walked Rarity home and stayed a bit longer to wish her goodnight.

"Tonight was lovely, Pocket," Rarity said, giving Pocket another hug.

"It truly was," Pocket agreed, "It was a great first date. Well, goodnight, Rarity."

"Goodnight, Pocket," Rarity said quietly, laying a small kiss on Pocket's cheek before heading inside and upstairs to bed. Pocket just stood there for a minute, smiling, before he, too, headed home.


End file.
